Chuck vs the Rogue Agent
by JustSomeGravelOrPeatMoss
Summary: When something terrible happens to Chuck, Casey can do nothing but watch. Slash. Chuck/Casey. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Chuck does not belong to me.

Casey watched in horror as the rogue agent ripped the buttons off of Chuck's white Buy More shirt as he pulled it open. He knew what was going to happen and he was helpless to stop it. His wrists were tied securely behind his back and his hands were pressed together and duct taped tight. The agent knew he would have been able to get out of just the rope.

"Ahh it's okay. I'm not wearing a wire," Chuck said to the agent, trying in his way to talk him down, not actually having a clue what was about to happen to him.

The agent stopped for a second and looked at Chuck, then over to Casey, and then back at the kid. He started laughing. Hard. Casey hadn't thought it possible for him to get any angrier than he already was, but he was laughing at the kid's naivety right before he was about to steal it away in an unforgivable way.

"We can work something out," Casey said, knowing that he sounded desperate. He was desperate. And he knew nothing he said would change what was about to happen.

Chuck looked over at Casey pleadingly, wondering if he was finally going to be killed. Casey had always been able to save him before. "He knows," the agent said to Chuck, referring to Casey. "He knows what's about to happen to you. He also knows there is nothing he can do to stop it."

Chuck felt dizzy. He was about to die. "This isn't how I imagined dying," he said. And he had imagined himself dying since the intersect got into his brain. He would daydream of heroic acts and going down in glory. Not that he wanted to die, but you could only have so many near death experiences before you started daydreaming of how you wanted to die. Then he suddenly looked up at Casey. Would he die too? Why hadn't the rogue agent already killed him? Casey was looking at him intensely. He'd even say fiercely.

Chuck felt himself pushed down hard on the mattress and he looked back at the rogue agent. Before he knew what was happening, his pants were being pulled off. "Wha…?" he started asking before it clicked and his eyes widened in terror. He scrambled back only to be grabbed and flipped onto his stomach. He felt his boxer-briefs being yanked off and he tried to crawl away, but the agent put his own weight against him to hold him in place. "Don't do this," he heard himself saying. "Oh God, don't do this."

Chuck looked to Casey for help, desperately. He looked livid. "Don't worry, handler," the agent said. "I'm not planning on killing him. You'll get your asset back alive. And after a few rounds of this, I'm sure I might even get some information from him. Once I'm bored of him."

Casey could barely stand to watch the horror on Chuck's face at the words. He was struggling underneath the agent as much as he could, but he was not anywhere near a match for the agent's strength.

Chuck yelled out as a finger was suddenly shoved up inside of him. Casey refused to look away. He had failed to keep Chuck safe and watching this would be a punishment for himself. Chuck was the least deserving of this. "A virgin," the agent said, pulling his finger out. "Just what I was hoping for."

Then he quickly undid his own pants and yanked them down. He spread Chuck's butt cheeks apart and aligned himself. "Use a lubricant," Casey said. Pleaded, really. "For God's sake, use a lubricant."

The agent laughed. "Afraid of a little blood, handler?" he asked. Then, while keeping a hand hard on Chuck's back, he leaned over him and grabbed something out of the nightstand drawer. Casey was relieved that it was lube. "I guess since I am making you watch this, I can do a little something nice for you."

He slicked himself up and then he leaned down over Chuck again. He aligned himself. "Don't, please don't," Chuck pleaded and then yelled hard when the rogue agent pushed himself in hard. And then back out and in again.

Chuck tried to struggle and he was crying and screaming, but the agent kept fucking him, harder and harder. "Stop stop stop," he begged through yells. The pain was incredible. Unbearable. And the humiliation was already there. So bad.

Casey watched. He watched and there was nothing he could do to stop it. To help Chuck. He had seen Chuck in distress before, but this was making him feel sick. He never felt sick on the job. He wanted to torture the rogue agent, to shoot him in the face, to do anything. He would have switched places with Chuck. He had never felt so much fury in his life. Never.

It felt like hours had passed to Chuck when the agent stopped. He hadn't noticed his orgasm, but he must have because he was suddenly gone. Chuck didn't stop crying or making these little wounded whimpers that got to Casey like nothing had for years. Chuck was panting hard and shaking.

Casey watched as Chuck crawled sloppily to the side of the bed and lean his head over and puke. It gave Casey a clear view of Chuck's ass. There was a mess of blood and cum running down his legs. Casey did turn his head away then. God, the kid. The kid did not deserve this. He turned back to him, and knew all the food he had in him was gone and Chuck continued to dry heave.

Casey knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Chuck," he said gently. The boy froze. "Chuck," he repeated. "Chuck, listen to me, kid. You need to get up, put your clothes on, and then you need to get me out of this." Chuck didn't move. Casey didn't want to make him, but it was necessary. "Chuck, he's going to be back. You need to get up and do what I tell you. Now."

Casey gave a little sigh of relief when Chuck did start to move. "Don't look," Chuck said in this small, shamed voice that make Casey want to kill. He did look the other way, though. Chuck was taking longer than he wanted, but he couldn't force himself to tell the kid to hurry.

Chuck used the sheet to clean the mess between his legs and winced. God, it hurt to move, much less to touch himself there. He was trying not to think. Just to do what Casey said. Get dressed. He was doing that. He grabbed his underwear and pulled them on and then his pants. His shirt was ruined. Casey winced every time he heard Chuck gasp and make little sounds of pain as he got dressed.

Then he was by Casey's side and he was quickly pulling off the duct tape. He started thinking the guy would be back and fear was making him move quick. Casey was relieved Chuck had started moving faster. It was probably better for him to be feeling fear for what was next than thinking about what had just happened. That would have to come later, when they were out of danger.

The duct tape was gone and Chuck was struggling with the rope. Casey moved quickly when he was free. He was about to pull Chuck from the room, but he noticed he was barefoot. He quickly grabbed his shoes and socks from the floor and brought them to Chuck. Chuck couldn't help but cry out in pain when he crouched down to put them on. Then Casey pulled off his outer black shirt, leaving him a white tee shirt, and handed it to Chuck, who quickly put it on.

As soon as he was finished, Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. Then they were out the front door and into the woods. The rogue agent had seriously miscalculated Chuck's abilities when he left him there unsecured. He knew Chuck must be in some serious pain, but he didn't complain or say anything as they hurried through the forest. Casey knew they would eventually come out on Highway 43. There was a gas station only four miles away.

He knew he was pushing Chuck hard, but they made it out to the highway in an hour. They stayed in the woods though, and followed the road. Only a little ways to the gas station. He didn't ask how Chuck was holding up. It wasn't the time. He needed him safe first. It made him a little sick to think it, but he was proud of how well Chuck was handling this.

Finally they were there. Casey squeezed his asset's arm to let him know to stop. Casey spent a little time surveying the station. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake. "Chuck, stay here. I'm going to go get us a pickup set up. You stay right here. But trust your instincts. I'll be back quickly."

He looked down when he felt Chuck grab his arm tightly. Then he looked up and Chuck looked terrified. But then he squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breath and forced himself to let go of Casey's arm. Casey wanted to hug the kid, but instead he gave his shoulder a quick brush, turned around and ran towards the gas station.

Chuck jumped at every noise and stood behind a large tree, hoping for it to shield him if the agent was looking. He wrapped his arms around himself and kept his eyes squeezed shut. But then he knew Casey would want him to keep his eyes open so he did. He felt sick. And then he visibly relaxed when he saw Casey coming towards him.

"It won't be long, Chuck," Casey said to him. Chuck stood there silently, still shaking. Casey was positive that if he were to try and comfort him, he would break down. He had to wait until they were to safety.

Casey had never been so happy to hear the chopper that was picking them up. He pushed Chuck in ahead of him. "We need to go the medical office," Casey told the pilot.

Chuck looked at him in alarm. "No," he said to Casey, sounding desperate.

"Chuck.." he started, but Chuck interrupted him.

"Casey, please, I'm fine," he said.

"There was blood. I saw it," Casey said to him.

Chuck looked at him pleadingly with those large brown eyes. Casey sighed. He knew as he was saying it that he shouldn't be. "You have two choices. I can take you back to my place and look over you myself or you can go to the medical facility."

"You," Chuck said immediately. Casey had already witnessed _it_ anyway. He didn't think he could bear another person knowing. Or looking.

Casey told the change of directions to the pilot. Jesus Christ, why had he just offered to look over Chuck. And yet, he found that it some way it was going to be reassuring to know the kid was okay himself.

------------

Once Casey was done with his call with the general, he went back to the living room where he had left Chuck. He was sitting on the couch staring into nothing. Casey had washed his hands and grabbed his first aid kit. "Chuck," Casey said to the frozen form. He was glad that Chuck did look at him when he started talking. "I want to make sure that you're not still bleeding. If you're not, then I have a hot bath ready so you clean up and then I have some medicine for the…cuts."

Chuck reached his hands down and started unbuttoning his pants. Then he stopped and looked up at Casey, who nodded at him to continue. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Chuck finished unzipping his pants and then he stood up, which looked to Casey as if it took a lot of energy for him. Then he pulled his pants and boxer-briefs down to just past his butt, looking beaten down. He gently pushed the kid so he was leaned down over the couch. When he pulled Chuck's butt cheeks apart, he could only think of how the rogue agent had done the same thing to him only a couple hours earlier. He was glad to see that the bleeding had stopped.

He noticed Chuck had started breathing hard and he leaned down and pulled up his underwear and pants for him. Then he grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Do you have a toothbrush I can use?" Chuck asked, once again sounding so small.

Casey was surprised by the question. Of course Chuck had puked earlier, but he hadn't thought that puke taste would be on his mind. "Yeah," he said and grabbed a new toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. Then he squeezed toothpaste on it, ran it under water for a second, and handed it to his asset.

Chuck brushed his teeth for minutes, and just when Casey was about to make him stop, Chuck began rinsing. "Better?" he asked instead. Chuck nodded. "Ready to take a bath?" he asked.

Chuck nodded. He slowly stripped away his clothing, staring off into nothing. He stepped into the hot water and sank down into it. He immediately curled around himself and just seemed to shut off.

Casey kneeled down in front of the tub and grabbed the bar of soap from the ledge. He dipped it in the water and lathered soap into his hands. He gently washed the almost boneless body submerged in the water. He was surprised Chuck was letting him touch him like this, and the thought that he trusted him this much made his breath catch.

He gently and quickly washed his package without any reaction. But when he got to the butt, Chuck didn't really make any movements, but he started crying silently. He washed away the blood and cum slowly, and Chuck went stiff from the pain. Then he was done and he washed his hands and pulled the plug. When Chuck didn't get up on his own, he pulled him up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. Then he moved his hands to the kid's dark, wet hair and wrung out the water. He went back to the towel and went up and down his body, towel drying him.

"I just have to put this medicine on and we can go to bed," he said. It didn't occur to him until Chuck was sleeping much later that he had said 'we' instead of 'you.' He squeezed a little of the medicine on his finger, and pushed it between Chuck's butt cheeks. He very, very slowly pushed a finger inside of him and Chuck gasped. He was about to protest, but Casey said, "Almost done, kid." If the rogue agent hadn't used a lubricant, Casey didn't even want to think how much worse the small tears inside of Chuck would be.

When he was done applying the medicine, Casey washed his hands in the sink. Then he pulled Chuck to his bedroom down the hallway. He grabbed two pairs of pajama pants and two tee shirts from his dresser and handed one of each to Chuck. He turned away and changed, but when he turned back around Chuck was just holding the clothes.

He pulled the towel away and helped Chuck put the clothes on himself. When Casey was done pulling the tee shirt down to his stomach, Chuck leaned into him. "Casey," he said, and his voice was so full of trust.

Casey wrapped his arms around him tightly. Finally, Chuck was able to have the reaction he had held it since it happened. His body heaved in sobs uncontrollably. Casey held him tight and he sat them down on the bed. He was surprised when Chuck crawled into his lap. He scooted himself a bit backwards so Chuck could rest between his legs. He felt tears soaking his shirt and he ran his hands through the kid's wet curls.

It only took a couple of minutes before the sobs got lighter and then he was just shaking lightly in Casey's lap and hiccupping against his shoulder. For a second Casey thought the sight might be adorable if not so horrible, but he pushed the inappropriate thought away. "Do you need some water?" he asked. Chuck shook his head, not wanting to let go of Casey.

----

Chuck awoke groggily and was immediately aware he was sleeping with someone. A male someone, he could tell. His head was on a hard chest and strong arms were wrapped around him tightly. It was Casey. He could tell by the smell. He started getting up, trying to remember how this had happened when he felt the pain in his ass and it came back to him and he crushed himself hard against his handler. The arms around him squeezed even tighter.

After a few minutes, Chuck began to relax and Casey's arms felt the change enough to loosen a bit. "You know," Chuck said, "I wasn't a virgin," knowing Casey was awake.

Actually, Casey didn't know. "Go on," Casey said to him.

"In both high school and college," Chuck said. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You just prefer women?" Casey asked, and he was actually interested in this side of his asset.

"I guess. Usually," Chuck answered.

"I've slept with men before too," Casey said to the kid.

Chuck laughed, not a full force laugh like he would have done usually, but Casey took it as a good sign that he was laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Casey asked.

"Major Casey as a homo," Chuck said. "It's hilarious."

Casey growled, and said gruffly, "I'm not a homo," but he wasn't really angry.

Chuck laughed a bit more. It occurred to him that it was an odd conversation to have while laying in his arms. It also occurred to Casey. He was wondering if Bryce Larkin was maybe more than just a friend to his asset, and maybe that is why Chuck had taken the perceived betrayal so badly. The kid hadn't gotten over it until very recently.

"Chuck, do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?" Chuck asked, apprehensively.

"Was Bryce Larkin one of these not-a-big-deal experiences?" he asked.

Chuck sighed. Of course his handler would be able to piece that together quickly. "Makes more sense now, huh?" Chuck said. "He was my boyfriend, secretly.

"Why secretly?" Casey asked. He knew Chuck well enough to know that if he was in love with Larkin the way Casey figured he had been, then he would want the relationship to be open.

"Bryce wanted it to be, but I'm sure you could have guessed that," Chuck said to him. "God, I was so happy. I thought…I thought that one day he'd be comfortable enough to come out and we'd…" but he stopped. It seemed so foolish now. That was years ago.

"You'd what?" Casey asked.

It had to be the first time Casey had actually shown interest in his personal life, yet again, he was also lying in his arms. "I don't know. Have a family. Be a family," Chuck said. Saying 'get married' sounded ridiculous, Chuck thought. Even thinking it seemed ridiculous. "I'd finally really gotten over it…and then the trip to Stanford and finding out why he betrayed me. How he never betrayed me. That was hard."

Casey ignored that he was jealous. "He made the only choice that he could make," Casey said to him. "You _would _have been killed in the field."

"Not yet, I haven't," Chuck said to him.

"Well, I think he hardened you up a bit," said Casey.

Chuck laughed a little. "Nah, you're just always there to save my ass," he said, knowing they both knew that was the case. Then after a second, he thought about what he just said, and the day before.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Casey said gently. He knew that he had done nothing wrong in the situation. Any trained agent would have taken the same steps. Sometimes failure happened though. "You don't know how grateful I am that you're alive."

"I know," Chuck said. "The intersect and all."

"Chuck, no, that's not what I meant." Casey said to him seriously.

Chuck smiled a little, and let his eyes close and snuggled into the hard body. His body was telling him he was exhausted and he was sleeping before he knew it.

The End


End file.
